kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empty Nest Mess
The Empty Nest Mess is the 21st episode (23rd in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Escargoon mixes a monster making potion and King Dedede decides to use it on Dyna Chick. Episode Summary Dyna Blade swoops over back into Dream Land and the Cappies think she's restless While the townsfolk are uneasy,. Dedede and Escargoon mastermind a plan to turn the chick into a monster. ]] Dedede and Escargoon attempt to capture Dyna chick in King Dedede's Tank, but accidentally drop him down a cliff. There he bumps into Kirby and has a happy reunion. Tokkori, however, demands the chick to return to his nest, but the chick refuses, running away. It enters Cappy Town and wants to look around, causing great trouble. After a long chase, Dedede catches the chick, while Dyna Blade pursues Kirby, believing him to the culprit in the disappearance of her chick. Dedede uses a mechanical hand with a syringe of monster-creating fluid in preparation to inject the chick. in danger]] Kirby lures Dyna Blade, after a high-speed chase, into Castle Dedede, just in time to stop the king. Tokkori tells Dyna Blade all about Dedede's plans. Dedede and Escargoon try to flee, but are seized by Dyna Blade's talons and whack the machine, destroying the fluid before she flies off with her baby. In midair, Dedede demands Dyna Blade release them, "or else," and the bird drops them into the forest below. Dedede blames Escargoon, just before the two plummet into the forest river. Changes in the Dub Scene Changes * After the cold open (or title screen in the Japanese version) we get a camera pan of a forest's skyline. The camera pan was slightly slowed down in the dub. * After Tokkori gives into Kirby's efforts to check on Dynablade's chick, the next shot shows the camera slowly panning upwards from the forest's skyline to the top of the nest. In the dub, the next shot fades in halfway up. ** The altered transition also speeds up the camera pan slightly. * After following Dyna-chick to the same overlook of Cappy Town Kirby found in the first episode, Tokkori and Kirby eventually catch up with it and catch their breaths. Another shot is taken up close to Kirby's roommate as he says, "you're an awfully quick fellow." That scene with his accompanying scripted line was cut from the dub. ** After they run after the chick again, the camera pans downwards onto a bridge over a river. In the dub, the pan was cut and the next shot is just the bridge without any camera tricks. * Whilst Dyna-chick is being carried away by the rapids, one of the scenes involve a few seconds of Dedede watching intently at the chick and another wide shot is taken of both parties racing after the chick before the next shot is of Tiff and her friends. In the English dub, these extra shots were removed. * While Dyna-chick is about to be injected, 4Kids must have felt it absolutely necessary to insert a commercial break. Script Changes * In the beginning of the episode, King Dedede asked his underling if he was finished with his invention. In the English dub, he jokes around saying that he thought Escargoon named his experiment, "big shot," after him. * Before injecting the caterpillar with the mixture, Escargoon calls it, "hornworm-chan" in the Japanese version. * While Escargoon is holding Dyna-chick's cage with his mechanical arm, he claims that the chick is acting up thus doesn't have any control over the device. In the dub, he instead blames the device itsel''f for not working properly. * While carrying Dyna-chick down the latter, Escargoon's thoughts were shown as detesting Dedede's pushing against the cage. This was cut in the dub. * After Mabel and Buttercup witness Dyna-chick gargling at a fountain, they are unaware of what it is and guess that it's a walking roast chicken. In the English dub, these lines were changed so these characters ''did know who/what Dyna-chick is and how they were surprised to see it gargling. * In the end, Tokkori remarks that Kirby is always stuck in a jam involving other people's problems in the dub, but in the original version, he takes comfort in thinking that he's a good soul if he associates with Kirby to the end. Trivia * In the Japanese version, the name of Escargoon's experiment is Grand Esker Demon Beast Formula. This was most likely a reference to a health drink named the, "Grand Yunker Yellow Formula," a real-life health drink. A quick Google search will not yield results, thus it's likely that this reference is outdated or wasn't too prevalent even at the time. * Dynablade is referred to as female in the Japanese version, but is referred to as an it in the dub. ** In the original version, Tokkori calls Dynablade by a male pronoun when convincing Kirby not to get involved in her business pertaining to her chick. This could have been a mistranslation, however. it:Un pulcino da salvare ja:迷子のダイナベイビー